Tales of Tom Riddle - His Life Before He Became the Dark Lord
by GriffindorSword
Summary: Short stories about Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort, adventures he'd experience friends he wont make, enemies he will make, and possibly hints as to why he became the Dark Lord. This story tells a tale of Tom and his desire to find or possibly create a Cerberus. Much more to come, and this story as well as others will be periodically updated.


Harry potter Fan-Fic

Standing at the upmost peak of the mountain there was the beast, its silhouette almost eclipsing the moon. Its deep amethyst eyes shone brightly as it glanced uninterested at the village below. Then as the brisk summer wind blew it was gone. Only a slight smell of sulfur along with its enormous paw prints remained. These ancient creatures thought to be extinct, were said to have once guarded the gates of hell. These beasts large in stature with a loyal yet ornery disposition were originally used in ancient times by wizards incapable of barrier magic. These creatures were harmless unless one was foolish enough to wander near the treasure they guarded. Once thought to do the biding of Satan because of the sulfur-like smell they left behind, they were quickly shunned by society. Though as schools were built and skilled wizards hired, the need of Cerberus's was gone. With no real use for them the monsters were domesticated, and bred down to a size more manageable, and are now commonly known as dogs. All was as it should until one of these little monsters crossed the path of an up and coming wizard by the name of Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle saw this little brute; a shadow of its former self and saw an opportunity to return this creature to its former glory, and better yet build a new legend not just for the Cerberus but for himself as well. Transforming these now almost cute dogs back to their original size, not to mention finding a way to recover their long forgotten extra two heads would be quite a task. Much to Tom Riddles fortune the grounds keeper at his school was well known for his expertise in mythical creatures. Haggred was a large and intimidating man, but because of this the big oaf was actually quite lonely and loved when a students would come to him for advice or be interested in any of the number of creatures he housed on his grounds. All it took was a couple questions and the over-joyed Haggred pointed Tom to a hand full of books in the forbidden book section. After reassuring Haggred that he would never dare read these books, tom waited for nightfall and headed for the library. Bellamy's Book of Breeding Behemoth Beasts spoke of a potion that would revert creatures back to their ancient forms, now outlawed for its use on lizards to revert them dragons. The recipe for this potion was full of items of the highest rarity and would be almost impossible to procure on his own. Having no friends other than his trusted pet Nigini, Tom Riddle sat perplexed looking out onto the forbidden forest losing hope in his quest. Just as Tom was going to move on from his seemingly impossible task, a warm hand softly sat on his shoulder. "Tis nice to see that not all things in the wizarding world come easy to you Mr. Riddle hehheh. A good ponder ever once in while will do even a mind as bright as yours some good." Tom looked up at Dumbledore with distain and continued to gaze off into the distance, trying to think only of a way to find these almost unattainable items. Dumbledore gingerly lifted his hand off tom's shoulder and turned and began to walk away. In desperation tom began open his mouth and ask Dumbledore for advice, and at that exact instant Dumbledore said " As a boy, I had not a single friend, but found myself finding ways be in more than one place at once, hoping that one day I might be able to meet myself. Then I would finally have a friend you see. Though can you be friends with yourself? I supposed you could but…" Dumbledore walked off while still contemplating the notion. Tom's eyes suddenly lit up and he quickly turned to ask a question, but Dumbledore was already gone.


End file.
